sonicforhirefandomcom-20200214-history
Back To Work
Sonic For Hire: Back To Work is the second episode of the seventh season of the Sonic For Hire series and is the eightieth episode overall. In this episode, the gang decide to part ways to go back to their normal lives in their own games. Plot Sonic places a pixel in an empty space, completely rebuilding the world. He and Tails discuss how reconstructing all of reality took exactly a week, with Tails mentioning how glad they are about how they agreed to never discuss the logistics of their task (while glancing at the screen). Sonic is optimistic that things are back to the way they were and better than ever. Unfortunately, the guys are all back in Sonic's apartment (which, while still crappy looking, is back to the way it used to be in seasons 1 and 2.). Sonic laments having him and his friends smacked right back into shitty lives. When he asks what they are supposed to do now, Eggman suggests returning to space. Jim says that they've already done that, then suggests going to Hollywood, since he's always wanted to become a famous movie actress who gets a serious drug problem makes a come back. While Tails questions Jim's bizarre "orientation", Sonic glumly admits that the guys have already done everything that they could possibly do. He mentions that the only thing left for everyone to do now is to go back to their original games, and return to their original lives. Eggman and Jim say brief farewells before leaving. Sonic and Tails are disappointed by the fact that they still have to work with each other. In the world of Earthworm Jim, Jim is facing off against Psy-Crow, who repeatedly states that he is going to kill him. Jim is bored with his old life, and suggests to Psy-Crow that the two get some coke and snort it off tits. Psy-Crow undergoes a personality change, mentioning that he disproves of drugs, and asking Jim if his mother would like hearing him talk about women this way. Jim drops the subject, and Psy-Crow immediately goes back to saying that he's going to kill him. Meanwhile, in Sonic's world, the Blue Blur tells Tails that it'll be weird fighting Eggman again. Tails doesn't see much difference, since the two fought with him all the time back when they were still hanging out, a fact that Sonic agrees with. Eggman evilly greets the duo, siccing his newly-regained army of badniks on them. Sonic tells Eggman that he's about to die, only for Eggman to mention that he's changed his name back to "Robotnik". Tails notes that as being lame. Eggman agrees, and hops out of his mech to reveal, for the first and only time in the series, he is actually wearing pants. Sonic doesn't actually have any problems about the pants situation. Jim enters the lab, asking everyone if his life is as boring as his. Eggman again agrees, again pointing to his pants. Tails states that the gang's old lives clearly aren't working for them anymore, so he decides that they should go back to doing what they do best: fuck shit up. In Kid Chameleon, the guys greet the hero of the same name. When he asks what he can do for the guys, Sonic shoots him in the head, mentioning how right it feels. The episode ends when Knuckles, still a floating pixel, angrily confronts the guys, asking where they've been since he's been stuck in this form for weeks. Character Appearances *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Doctor Eggman *Earthworm Jim *Psy-Crow *Kid Chameleon (debut) *Knuckles the Echidna (still a pixel) Transcript To be added. Video To be uploaded. Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Character Introduction